


Un-Birthday Prompts

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Bloodplay, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Multi, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Vampires, sexy tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: Short fills from several tumblr prompts, summaries and ratings inside.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 46
Kudos: 108





	1. StevexBuckyxTony - High School

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : First of all happy birthday! And if your interested how about high school au stuckony, nerd tony crunching on jock and punk best friends Steve and Bucky while they both call their shared classes with tony their favorite classes because they use that time to stare at him
> 
> Rated T

“Mr. Barnes, what have I told you about passing notes in my class?” 

Bucky didn’t even try to pretend he hadn’t been. Mr. Coulson had caught him passing notes too many times in his class for any type of excuse to fly. Even if somehow Coulson only ever caught Bucky instead of Steve. 

He sighed and stood up, walking over to the trash can and dropping his note inside. 

It did mean that Bucky caught the entire class’ attention for a moment. Specifically, Bucky caught  _ Tony Stark’s  _ attention for one wonderful moment. Bucky flashed the boy a wink and a smile. 

Tony only looked confused, and then glanced behind him at Pepper. 

Bucky’s stomach sank and then he was slumping back into his own desk. At least he was in the back of the class so he could stare at Tony’s head. That was the best part, even if Bucky didn’t mind history or even Mr. Coulson all that much. 

But then the class was over, and Bucky watched Tony walk out of class. He was in conversation with Pepper and didn’t even spare a glance to the corner where Bucky and Steve’s desks were.

Bucky sighed. 

“At least he saw you,” Steve said as he gathered his stuff. “You winked, that was good!”

“He thought I was winking at someone else,” Bucky grumbled. 

Steve sighed. “I’ll never get a chance to wink at him.”

“Yeah because I’m the only one who gets caught passing notes! Maybe you should be more obvious, then you can do it.”

“Or I should come up with a better punishment since it seems to reward you,” Mr. Coulson said as he appeared from behind them. 

Bucky startled, and Steve dropped his books. 

“Mr. Coulson!” Steve said, his face flushing. “We were - um, just -”

“Next time you two pass notes in my class, I’ll have to choose something else. Nothing quite so fun as being able to flirt with one of your classmates for your disruption.”

“Yes, Mr. Coulson,” Bucky said. “No more notes.”

Mr. Coulson nodded. “Good. Because, if you two paid better attention in my class, you might’ve picked up several examples of successful courtship that happened in history. No? Don’t make me assign an extra essay. Do your readings.”

“Yes, Mr. Coulson,” Bucky and Steve said together. 

They dashed out of the room before Coulson actually made it an assignment. 

And yet -

“Maybe he’s onto something,” Steve said first, just beating Bucky to it. 


	2. TonyxBucky - Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um so for the b'day prompt: Character A runs the busiest diner in a town where the scene is same, with same old customer's until character B comes ,who is new to the town, mysterious & not boring & kinda becomes a regular at the diner. Ship: Winteriron I imagine this after IM1 but it's up to you.
> 
> Rated T

Opening a diner in Brooklyn of all places wasn’t what Tony had planned on after surviving through Afghanistan and building the Iron Man armor and stopping weapons manufacturing, but it was what he was doing. Mostly because he was bored.

He hadn’t been kicked out of his own company, exactly. They just wanted distance and the ability to restructure Stark Industries into something not a weapons company without him and his PTSD making public decisions during live conferences. It had been very much a ‘it’s you, not us’ type of send-off, but it had raised the stock prices and even Pepper thought it was the best that he took some time off. 

So Tony decided to put together a restaurant that served the best damn cheeseburgers on the planet. He even got to call it the  _ Iron Chef _ because he hired an actual chef and everything, though Tony himself was better served out front than back in the kitchen. The people skills he had. The food skills, not so much. But he hired good people and served good burgers and whenever he felt like he wasn’t doing enough he put on the Iron Man armor and went hunting for a mission. 

Tony just never thought food service would get so  _ boring _ . 

The regulars were kind. Tourists provided entertainment. The staff ran into crazy new problems every day. But after a few weeks, everything felt the same. The same orders, the same questions, the same smiles. 

Tony was getting bored, and his easy access to delicious cheeseburgers wasn’t cutting it for excitement anymore.

Until a man walked in and sat at the counter in the same spot, every week. 

He was always alone, Tony noticed, and he wasn’t nearly as grumpy as he looked. He was quiet but polite, and always tipped well. He was also bordering on heartbreakingly gorgeous, with the scruffy beard and beautiful blue eyes when he managed to look up at anyone. But the main reason that Tony remembered him was that he would order burger after burger after burger and chow them down with militant efficiency. 

Always the classic burger too, which was Tony’s favorite. The diner was in Brooklyn, he’d hired a creative chef, and Tony had enough money that the burgers could get very creative with ingredients and mixes. Always good, always keeping things new, but the classic - Tony loved the classic cheeseburger, and so did this guy. 

He never came with anyone, and he never asked for a table. He had his spot at the counter, and Tony noticed the way he would keep his eyes on the exits. 

Tony made a few guesses. 

“You should join an eating contest,” Tony said one day as he refilled the man’s water glass. “I think you’d take the prize.” 

The man gave Tony a humored smile, and that was all. 

“I’m Tony. I own the place, though it’s really Michelle who runs it.” Tony winked and tipped his head to the side, towards Michelle. 

She was a college student working for the summer, bright and bubbly and the man’s actual waitress.

The man snorted at the joke. Tony thought that was all he was going to get, and that he should back off before he pushed a regular too far. Some people liked being known, and some liked their anonymity. 

“I’m James,” the man said, so soft Tony almost didn’t catch it as the bell rang for another order up. 

“Nice to meet you, James.” Tony smiled brightly, pleased with being able to know. “Can I get you another burger? On the house, since you’re such a stellar customer.”

The man didn’t reply, but Tony didn’t expect one. 

“I’ll get another one going for you. You can take it to go if you’re not hungry.” The man always seemed hungry, or at least could always eat. Somehow though he seemed too gaunt for as many burgers as he ate. “And I’ll let Michelle know, so there’s no issue.”

The man nodded and gave Tony a soft, thankful smile. 

Tony grinned back, hating how his heart seemed to beat double-time. 

He put the order in for the kitchen, made sure the extra charge wouldn’t end up on James’ bill, and tried to put his mind back to work. He couldn’t think about that damn smile all day. He wouldn’t. 

He tried not to, anyway. 

The next time James came in, Tony earned another smile. There was also another free burger involved, and a few times later there were two free burgers - one for James, and one for Tony who ate at the spot right next to him. 

It wasn’t quite a standing date. It wasn’t a date at all, of course not. That would be weird and not at all normal, or so Rhodey said. 

Rhodey also said it was something that Tony would do, accidentally start dating a regular. 

But James was just so interesting, with that quiet and polite smile slowly revealing a saucy bite of humor and a deep, warm laugh. They had cheeseburgers in common, but James was so easy to talk to that Tony found himself sharing more and more stories about anything and everything. James had seemed to have traveled the world himself, adding bits and pieces to Tony’s stories of traveling, but still was reluctant to share too much. 

Tony didn’t mind. He’d guessed a few things, right from the start, and James’ manner only solidified it. James never asked about Afghanistan, and so Tony didn’t push either. 

He liked that. They both knew, but didn’t have to talk about it. Not here, not at the diner. 

Besides, James had opened up in so many other ways. There were more smiles, more laughter, more stories. He’d grown up in Brooklyn, had a best friend named Steve, and was figuring out who he was and what he was doing now. Where he wanted to go next. 

Tony felt that too, even with all the differences between them. 

“You ever want to go anywhere else?” James asked one day after they’d both finished their burgers. 

Well, James had finished three in the time that it took Tony to finish his one, mostly because Tony kept talking instead of eating. 

“What, like, the Cayman Islands? Nah, they’re a bit overrated, aren’t they?” Tony answered as he popped a fry in his mouth. 

He was rewarded with one of James’ soft chuckles, and Tony was pleased. 

“No, I mean -” James bit his lip, and Tony found that so distracting he had to turn his focus into finding the next perfect french fry to toss into his mouth, “- like, the ice cream shop down the street?”

Tony opened his mouth. Closed it. Then opened it. 

“Yes,” he said, not quite as smooth as he would like. “Yes, the ice cream shop sounds better. I could - I could go for that.”

“My treat though,” James said quietly. “As a thank you for the burger, or -”

“Or?” Tony prompted, holding James’ gaze. 

He really did have the most beautiful blue eyes. 

“Or could be something else.” James’ lips quirked. “If you wanted.”

Tony smiled, and something soft and warm uncoiled in his chest. 

“Yeah, I’m good with that. A little something else sounds like just what I need.”


	3. StevexBuckyxTony - College

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the birthday prompts, nsfw stuckony college au? a get together perhaps? please! I love your writing 
> 
> Rated : heavy T

“I was never meant to learn Russian. I’m so behind. I’m going to fail,” Bucky whined as he collapsed at Steve’s table. 

Steve barely afforded him a glance, as Steve continued working furiously in his sketchbook. 

“You should buy me a coffee. My life is over,” Bucky pressed, crossing his arms. 

“You’re lucky you even have a seat,” Steve murmured. 

Steve wasn’t wrong. The cafe was full to bursting with so many students needing their mid-afternoon caffeine hit. Bucky was surprised Steve even managed to score a table, not to mention an extra chair. 

Steve continued, “And even if you were going to actually fail, which I doubt, failing your Russian class isn’t that big of a deal.”

“It is if I want to be on track to go abroad next year, and I need a good grade or Professor Shostakov won’t approve my application.” Bucky slumped.

Steve hummed but didn’t reply, his pencil zipping across the paper. 

Bucky sighed and watched the line for coffee lengthen. He needed the boost, but he didn’t have the energy to stand in that line. He wanted Steve to do it for him, but Steve wasn’t even paying attention to Bucky’s woes anymore - 

“Done,” Steve declared and slammed his pencil on the table. He slapped his sketchbook closed and slipped it back into his backpack. “Well, for now, anyway. It’s not terrible progress to show at class,” he explained. 

“Why aren’t I an art major?” Bucky sighed.

“Because you’d be terrible at it,” Steve answered dryly. “Now, Russian. Are you actually failing?” 

Bucky shrugged. “Maybe, I don’t know. It’s these stupid exams. I can stay on top of the history readings  _ or _ the language but not both at the same time, and I’m so behind on vocab it’s not even-”

He’d lost Steve’s attention again. Steve was on his phone, texting, and it was probably his boyfriend with that kind of smile on his face. 

Bucky sighed. He was happy that Steve was happy, Steve and Tony had never made Bucky feel like the third wheel, and it should’ve been much more awkward then it was when they all hung out, but Bucky was having a crisis here. He should go complain to Nat, since she was the one who had forced him to join her in those classes back when they were freshmen. 

Steve turned back to Bucky with a smug grin on his face. “Tony knows Russian, and he’ll tutor you.”

“Tony knows Russian?”

Steve shrugged. “Ask him. But come on, he’s at the apartment now.” Steve cleared the rest of his stuff from the table. 

“But -” 

“I’ll make you coffee at his place,” Steve conceded. 

“Done,” Bucky said cheerfully and got to his feet. 

Tony’s apartment was just off-campus. The place was better than a dorm, though not by much, and Bucky thought the price exorbitant, but Tony was willing to pay for the convenience and he was happy to have Steve and Bucky and whoever stop by whenever they wanted. 

And, Tony had a coffee maker that took up a full half of his counter space, but it was great and he would provide free coffee to anyone as long as he didn’t have to make it. Which was fine, because Steve was more than willing to make Bucky’s coffee. 

“Here’s the thing,” Steve said as they walked to Tony’s apartment, fidgeting with his backpack. “Tony helped me with some of those stat classes for poly sci, right? So I know he’s a good tutor, either way you want him, okay?”

“What are you trying to say?” Bucky pressed, rolling his eyes. 

Steve explained Tony’s process for tutoring, his voice going husky. 

“And you’re fine with…?” 

“Yup.” Steve gave Bucky a bright grin. “I promise it works.”

Bucky couldn’t stop thinking about Steve’s explanation the entire time. Or really, Bucky couldn’t stop thinking about Steve practically dirty talking to him while they walked down the sidewalk. 

When they made it to Tony’s apartment, Tony greeted them with a knowing smile. 

“So, Russian lessons,” Tony said. “I learned because of my Dad’s business connections. Boring story, and I know the weirdest mix of words, but I’m sure I can help.”

Bucky couldn’t help it. His gaze dropped to Tony’s lips, watching them form the words. Then watched those lips form a smirk. 

“I see Steve already told you about my methods,” Tony purred. 

Bucky nodded, and Steve patted him on the back. 

“I’ll go make that coffee,” Steve said. He kissed Tony as he walked by. “For you both, don’t worry.”

“Thanks babe,” Tony said with a smile. 

“Are you sure…?” Bucky asked. He’d asked Steve that too, along with a couple of  _ what the fuck?s _ and  _ why the hell?s _ around Steve’s explanation.

“Oh, yes,” Tony declared so strongly that it startled Bucky. “Steve said you guys were super close and shared  _ everything _ . I’ve been dreaming of this since I met you.” Tony’s gaze obviously dropped to Bucky’s lips. “Haven’t you?” 

Bucky cleared his throat. “I plead the Fifth.”

Tony laughed. “Steve explained the tiers, right? I’ll drill you - verbally, with questions, at first,” he said with a wink. “You get enough answers right, and you earn a kiss. Then, I start stripping. Then, you get a blow job and if you get an 85 or better on this next exam…” 

Tony slung his arms around Bucky’s neck and pulled him close. 

Bucky cautiously let his hands settle on Tony’s waist, his fingers just starting to touch that swell of Tony’s ass. 

“I’ll rim you until you cry,” Tony promised. 

Bucky swallowed a whine. 

“Or I will,” Steve said as he held out two coffees, one for Bucky and one for Tony. “If you wanted to blow Tony for all his hard work in getting you to pass.”

Steve winked and Bucky swore. 

“You’ve talked about this,” Bucky said, his throat dry. He stepped away from Tony so he could take the coffee and down a huge gulp. 

He wondered how obvious his growing erection was in his jeans right now. 

“A lot,” Steve said with an awkward smile. 

“Steve is really great at dirty talk, and if you don’t fuck as well as Steve thinks you can then I think my heart will break,” Tony said. 

Bucky swallowed. He considered all his possible answers, and finally settled on one. The one he wanted, desperately, but had been trying not to think about ever since Steve had started dating Tony and Bucky had realized how much he was attracted to  _ both _ of them. 

“You want a trial run? Right now?” Bucky asked. He set the coffee aside. He was suddenly wide awake. 

“I have class…” Steve chewed on his lip. 

“You’re going to be late,” Tony said, and then dragged the both of them to the bedroom. 


	4. TonyxBucky - Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: just soft, winteriron cuddles, complete with fluff of the tooth-rotting kind. that's it, that's the thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fill for Starkbucks Bingo B1 - For you I'll do anything

Bucky heard the elevator doors open. The view out the window told him enough, what with the bright lights of New York City illuminating the dark sky - Tony was getting home late. 

Bucky pushed himself off the couch, and he found Tony already in the kitchen. 

“Hey,” Bucky greeted as he leaned against the doorway. 

Tony poked his head out of the fridge to give Bucky a tired smile. “Hey,” Tony returned. 

Tony’s tie was yanked loose, his jacket wrinkled. There were lines on his face that pointed to exhaustion, and it had Bucky’s heart aching. 

“There’s leftovers. I’ll heat you up somethin’, if you want to go ahead and change.”

Tony smiled in relief. “Thanks. We ordered, but then it got crazy and I kind of -”

“Forgot,” Bucky finished for him, a teasing grin tugging at his lips. “I’m so surprised.”

“Rude,” Tony said. 

Tony trudged across the kitchen, his steps slow like his feet were weighed down. He squeezed Bucky’s shoulder on his way by. 

“Thanks,” Tony murmured softly as he headed towards the bedroom. 

Bucky watched him leave, his eyebrows furrowed. He didn’t like it when Tony had to stay late at the office. Getting caught up in the workshop was one thing - Tony always enjoyed that, coming out with the gleam of the future in his eyes - but late nights at the office had Tony just looking worn out. 

And there’d been too many of those days recently. 

Bucky grimaced and went to the fridge to rummage around for those leftovers he knew had to be in there. He’d managed to swipe the last container from Clint, right as Sam boxed it up. Sam’s cooking was the best, not that Bucky would ever say so, and Clint better not have tried - there it was.

Bucky cracked open the lid and set it in the microwave to reheat. 

Tony came shuffling back out, barefoot and wrapped in a giant cozy sweater that was definitely supposed to be Bucky’s, though he rarely got the chance to wear it. 

As soon as he was near enough, Tony swayed into Bucky, forehead resting on Bucky’s chest. Bucky wrapped him up in a loose hug, letting Tony just breathe. 

Letting Tony rest. 

The microwave beeped, letting out some silly little tune that annoyed Bucky to no end but apparently brought the microwave joy, so it stayed. He had no desire to rock that boat - he liked his food reheated properly without cold sections in the middle.

“Come sit on the couch with me,” Bucky said as Tony grabbed the food and a fork. 

“You know I’ll do anything for you,” Tony said, shaking his head. “But sitting next to you while I’m eating? Babe, that’s a high price, I don’t know -”

Bucky laughed. “Don’t be a jerk,” he said as he tugged Tony over. “You’re the one about to fall asleep in your potatoes.” 

“A very fluffy pillow,” Tony sniffed. 

“Not as good as me,” Bucky said, and he wasn’t pouting, not at all, as he took up his old spot on the couch and dragged Tony down next to him. 

“Mmm,” Tony said as he burrowed into Bucky’s side. “Perhaps that requires testing.”

“Whatever you need, doll.” Bucky forced the fork to Tony’s mouth before Tony could come up with another retort. “Now eat.”

“Bossy,” Tony muttered, but began to eat his food. 

Bucky wiggled his hand underneath the hem of Tony’s borrowed sweatshirt so he could touch soft, warm skin. He just held, enjoying that he could, as Tony ate and curled further into Bucky.

Bucky was back where he’d started the night, but it was much better now with Tony beside him. 


	5. TonyxBucky - Secret Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, i saw the birthday prompts thing. Not sure if im doing it correctly but id like to prompt winteriron with some secret relationship, maybe some hurt comfort cuz tonys friends find out and dont approve. If something gets sexy, would prefer top bucky. Thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Starkbucks Bingo - O1, promise

Pepper thought it was a joke. That - well, he thought he’d prepared for that, but clearly not well enough, because it still hurt. 

Rhodey lips had gone thinner and thinner as he pursed them, trapping the disapproval that Tony could read all over his face. There was something to be said that Rhodey didn’t actually  _ say _ anything, but Tony’s heart felt hurt regardless. 

It reminded Tony why he and Bucky had originally agreed to keep their relationship quiet. To make sure what they had was real and worth fighting for, before everyone else’s raised eyebrows and pointed questions came at their unusual relationship. 

Even Happy was unsmiling and closed off when Tony and Bucky slid into the backseat of the car after the event. 

But how could anyone, much less Tony, have  _ not _ kissed Bucky Barnes when he was dressed to the nines and smiling? Bucky had been wearing a black on black suit, but there was the pop of fire engine red with gold detailing in his pocket square, a subtle nod to Tony’s claim, and he’d been giving Tony that grin of happiness that made Bucky’s eyes light up. 

Well, everyone else had to resist kissing him, because that man was Tony’s, but Tony didn’t have to. He’d leaned up and kissed Bucky, soft and quick and totally publicly acceptable as far as kisses and Tony were concerned. 

And now everyone knew. 

“I’m sorry,” Tony murmured into Bucky’s shoulder. 

They shouldn’t have left together and so early to boot, but Tony didn’t want to take more of the fallout. Well, he hadn’t wanted to watch Bucky take it. 

Natasha had been the one to lead the team’s reaction, giving them a warm smile and congratulating them. Even Steve had followed her lead, though with more surprise mixed in. When Steve had tried to get into keeping secrets from the team again, Natasha had yanked him aside. 

But Pepper’s reaction, and then Rhodey’s - Tony didn’t want to keep seeing it. 

“Don’t be. Goin’ to kiss you anytime I want now,” Bucky said as he took Tony’s hand and squeezed. 

The divider was up so Happy couldn’t see or hear into the backseat. Tony almost wanted to lower it so Happy could experience this other side of Bucky Barnes, the Winter Soldier. So Happy could understand how supportive of a man Bucky Barnes was. How  _ good  _ for Tony he was.

“Please do,” Tony said. 

He wasn’t shy of public affection. It wasn’t the press he had been wary of. He’d done countless other things his friends hadn’t approved of, but this felt different. This was something he’d wanted his friends approval for. 

But he hadn’t gotten it. 

He turned his head so he could look into Bucky’s eyes. “You know you make me happy, right?” 

“You make me happy too.” A smile blossomed across Bucky’s face, a tempered down version of the previous one, but it still made the corners of Bucky’s eyes crinkle. 

“And you make me better,” Tony insisted. It was like he had to get this all out, to fortify the defenses before the attacks came. 

“We’re going to be okay, doll,” Bucky said, his thumb swiping a soothing rhythm across the back of Tony’s hand. “I promise.”

“You can’t promise that,” Tony said with a sigh. 

“I can. We’re going to be okay.” 

Bucky kissed the top of Tony’s head, and that was all they said until they were home again. 


	6. TonyxBucky - Accidental Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday prompt - WinterIron “Our minds said no (But our hearts were talking faster)”

Wednesday mornings were Bucky’s favorite. 

Wednesday mornings always started early, with dawn just peeking over the horizon when Bucky rolled out of bed, but that wasn’t the best part. The best part was that Steve and Sam were out on their morning run, Natasha always had plans on Tuesday that made her sleep in, and Clint hated Wednesdays and preferred to avoid them entirely. And Bucky would feel bad that the best part was that so much of the team was gone, but Wednesdays were days when Tony always went into the office early and Bucky always had the farmer’s market. 

Bucky was the first into the kitchen that morning and started the coffee pot. 

Tony strolled in a few moments later, yawning. He grinned when he saw Bucky, and Bucky thought it was the softest smile on the planet. He could help but smile back. 

“Morning,” he greeted. 

“Morning.” Tony yawned again. “Coffee?”

“A few minutes yet. Breakfast?”

“Just coffee.” 

Bucky tisked and tossed a granola bar at him, for now or for later. Eventually he would realize he was hungry and be grateful, even if he was currently pouting at Bucky. 

Bucky assembled his own breakfast. Then the coffee was done, and Tony was pouring them both a mug. They sat at the kitchen counter, side by side, in silence as Bucky ate and Tony sipped at his coffee. 

This was the best part of Wednesday mornings, and why Bucky liked the team not being there. It was quiet, just him and Tony, and it was comfortable. 

Maybe Bucky would buy flowers for the table at the market today. There should be some gerbera daisies out there, and Tony always smiled when he saw the colors. Yeah, Bucky was going to get some flowers. 

It was just like every other Wednesday. Bucky finished eating and started clearing his dishes. Tony finished his second cup of coffee and poured a third into a travel mug. 

“Have a good day at the office,” Bucky said. 

“Have fun at the market,” Tony replied. 

And it was the most natural thing in the world for Bucky to lean over and for Tony to meet him halfway in a chaste kiss. Like they did that every Wednesday morning, a part of the routine. 

Except it wasn’t. 

Bucky didn’t even realize what had happened until Tony was already halfway out of the kitchen. Bucky saw Tony freeze, foot caught in between one step and the next. 

“Um,” Bucky offered.

Tony turned, and Bucky felt his sharp assessing gaze over him.

Bucky didn’t know what his face looked like, but whatever it was had Tony relaxing his own careful expression. 

“Good morning?” Tony offered with a slight smile. 

“Good -” Bucky cleared his throat. “Good morning?” 

“We could uh,” Tony gestured between them, “try that again, with a little more intention. Make it a great morning?”

Bucky nodded. Tony took a step toward him, but then Bucky had already eaten up the distance. Suddenly he was there, right there in front of Tony, without even realizing he’d been moving. 

Tony wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, and Bucky settled his hands on Tony’s waist. 

Bucky didn’t think he’d be more nervous about the second kiss than the first, but then he hadn’t thought about the first kiss. He’d just done it. 

So Bucky tried that again, with the not-thinking. Just the kissing.

Wednesdays truly were the  _ best _ days. 


	7. TonyxBucky - Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Vampire bucky, sub Tony just pure smut, plot if u can think of any ☺
> 
> No plot, Rated M ;)

Blood tasted differently depending on the part of the body it came from. 

Bucky sat back and considered his next bite. He’d already left several marks around Tony’s neck, which was Bucky’s favorite spot. The blood was fresh from the heart, with rich flavor in every mouthful. 

Tony, ever impatient, squirmed. Usually he tied Tony down, but tonight he wanted to feel Tony writhe against him. 

“Yes, doll?” He ran his hands down Tony’s chest. Bucky had left small bites there too, more for the sharp gasps Tony let escape than any actual blood draw. 

“Are you going to do anything anytime soon, or should I take a quick nap?” 

“Are you getting tired?” Bucky drawled, letting his nails scratch Tony’s skin. “Or am I simply boring you?”

Tony squirmed again, reluctant to answer. He knew he was being bad, loved teasing punishments out of Bucky. After all, it wasn’t like Bucky wanted to  _ truly  _ punish the sass, not when there were so much more fun punishments to be given. 

Bucky raked his nails down until he was at the juncture of Tony’s hips. 

“Yeah, more down there sounds good,” Tony breathed, his eyes fluttering shut. 

Bucky grinned. Tony’s cock was full of blood, which had its own unique flavor. That required a very careful bite though, and Bucky wasn’t ready for it to be over. 

Still, he leaned down and scraped a fang against Tony’s shaft, holding Tony’s cock still so that Tony’s shiver didn’t ruin Bucky’s plans. 

With a flash of supernatural speed, Bucky turned and sank his fangs deep into Tony’s inner thigh. Here, the blood had lost some of that fresh flavor, but it had gained a sweetness that Bucky craved.

And, Bucky loved the spot for the way it made Tony toss his head back and moan.

Bucky pulled back and licked his mark, catching the droplets and speeding the healing process. 

Tony was gasping, his hips thrusting up into the air as the endorphins rushed through him. 

Some humans didn’t respond well to biting. Bucky had no use for them, and he hated the vampires who preyed on them. Fear made the blood take on a sour tang, but arousal - it added a lovely layer of sweetness that Bucky savored. 

Tony’s blood especially was Bucky’s kind of sweet addiction. Tony loved being useful, being helpful, going so pliant and soft underneath Bucky with just a touch of sass from that luscious mouth. 

Bucky leaned up and kissed Tony, blood and fangs and all, and Tony opened up so beautifully for him. 

Tony loved the bites and loved the marks afterwards. He loved being Bucky’s, and Bucky loved the play as well as making sure Tony was well fed and watered to recover from blood loss in between sessions. Tony craved the attention, and Bucky had all of his to give. 

But that would be later, after Bucky finished wringing every drop of pleasure he could from Tony’s body and tasting the sweet results in Tony’s blood. 

“Patience, sweetheart,” Bucky said as he kissed his way across Tony’s cheek. “I’ve got plans for you.”

“Your plans should move along a little faster.” 

Tony gasped when Bucky sucked on the spot behind Tony’s ear that always made him do just that. 

“Hmm.” Bucky pretended to consider. “No.” 

He dropped his full weight onto Tony, and Tony groaned and bucked up under the pressure. Bucky knew Tony loved this, loved being held down as much as being tied up, but he chuckled as Tony started to get into a rhythm, thrusting up against Bucky and getting friction on that poor, hard cock. 

“You can do that all you like,” Bucky murmured in Tony’s ear. “But you still don’t get to come until I say so.”

Tony whined. 

Bucky nuzzled him. “And remember just how slow you think my plan is.”

He felt Tony try to stop, but it was just a momentary hesitance before Tony lost himself in the rhythm again. 

“You bad, bad boy,” Bucky said with a laugh. “I’m going to have fun with you tonight.” 


End file.
